Musubi
by M. Mondsichel
Summary: Even before their first encounter, both had a strange feeling that they had always been connected by fate. But meeting and staying together were 2 different things. Although it was destiny that brought them together, would it also be destiny that would tear them apart. TakuMegu
1. Awake

**Notes:** Finally got around to moving this to . I originally made this for the Shokugeki no Soma OTP Week 2018 in tumblr and the prompt for this chapter was Future/Soulmates. Still haven't gotten around to editing this properly but I did change the name of the titles so that there'd be a proper sense of continuity.

 **Disclaimer:** Although I like to dabble in creative works, I would never have been able to come up with something like Shokugeki no Soma. They all belong to Yuuto Tsukuda, Shun Saeki & Yuki Morisaki sensei.

 **Musubi**

 **Chapter 1: Awake**

 **Written by:** M. Mondsichel

田所 恵 xタクミアルデイニー

When Megumi was little and still living in a small, yet cozy, port town somewhere in Tohoku, she always had vivid dreams about a person she knew nothing about. It happened almost daily since she entered primary school, and for several years it had continued.

It always involved a person, a man, with bright blue eyes that spoke to her soul. In her dreams they had talked about a lot of things, and would participate in various activities but every time she woke up, she would forget everything they did except that she was in his company and that he had gorgeous eyes. Always his eyes.

She had told her mother about it once, and the older woman had suggested that maybe it was someone from her past life, also adding, that it was best to not mull over it.

The dreams though, that plagued her consistently for years, abruptly came to a halt a year before she was set to enroll at Totsuki Academy for Junior High. She eventually forgot about it and instead, focused on her studies.

It wasn't uncommon for hormone driven teenagers to gossip about who was hot and who was not in campus. Having crushes were the norm as they served as an inspiration to the burnt-out students. Admiring someone made school life bearable. It made you think of something else aside from the heavy work load and promotional examinations.

"He's such a babe." One of her classmates said longingly as the girl, and a few others, poked their heads out the door.

"Do you think he'd give me his number if I asked?" Another one said as she let out a dreamy sigh.

She knew of whom they were talking about without having to see him. She had been informed about the presence of a half Japanese, half Italian student who had been dubbed a total hottie by the entire female population of the school.

She's seen him from a distance, and she honestly could not care less if she was given the opportunity to meet him face to face. How could she be when her grades were barely hanging by a thread? Staying in Totsuki was her first and utmost priority. Thinking about love would only serve as a distraction and she could not risk getting expelled as it would shame her family.

Megumi dropped her school bag on top of her desk and sat on her chair, tuning out the mindless gossip in the room. Instead, she tried to visualize the various French techniques that had been taught to them the other day.

It didn't take too long before the bell rang, signaling the start of homeroom period. It would then be followed by a 3-hour class on French culinary techniques & cuisine. She knew her schedule by heart even if it was only the second day of her second year in junior high.

Homeroom was short and ended in less than 15 minutes. The teacher simply took the class' attendance and reminded them to do well before taking his leave.

"Tadokoro-chan!" Ryoko approached her desk with a grin.

She stood up and gathered some of her things. They would be changing rooms since their first class would be held in the kitchen laboratory.

Megumi smiled, eager to prove to everyone that she would not be the same mess that she was during their first year.

The two dorm mates then proceeded to go to their designated area, happily chatting about their expectations for the school year. On the middle of their transfer, the blue-haired girl stilled and a look of panic crossed her face.

"Ryoko! I left the recipes in the classroom, go on ahead without me!" She frantically said before turning on her heel and making a run for it. Her friend was about to protest but let it go. Megumi had already turned at the hallway and was out of her sight.

It didn't take long before the girl with braided pigtails reached the now empty classroom. She grabbed her clear file and browsed through the contents. Once she was able to find what was needed, she took it out and raced towards the door in urgency.

Eager to reach the kitchen lab before their teacher arrives, she hurriedly approached a corner and accidentally crashed into someone. She winced and closed her eyes on impact, papers flew in the air as she landed butt first into the ground. She could not help but mentally chastise herself for being so careless.

"Scusa." She heard someone say, making her eyes snap open

Yellow clashed with blue.

And for a moment she had to tell herself to breathe.

The accidental encounter felt like a half remembered dream. This man, whoever he was, made her feel as if she had known him since forever. There was something familiar in his gaze and for some reason, she knew that he felt the same familiarity she was feeling. A look of recognition briefly passed in the depths of his eyes.

She felt it, a gentle tug at her heartstrings.

He smiled as he extended a hand to help her. She delicately reached out to it, and when their skin touched, it had been electric. It didn't take much effort for him to pull her up.

"Thank you." She squeaked out.

"Don't worry about it…" He replied, as he helped her pick up her recettes from the cold marble floor. It didn't take too long for them to gather the needed papers that now rested safely in her arms.

"Have we met before?" He asked, and she blushed prettily, completely forgetting that they both had classes that they were probably already late for.

She shook her head.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you." She embarrassingly said after bowing. She had completely forgotten her manners.

"I'm the one who's at fault." He bowed back. "I'm Takumi Aldini by the way, what's your name?"

She was about to answer but their moment was interrupted by the sound of the second bell, indicating that they were already 10 minutes late.

"I'm really sorry!" Whatever magic that occurred between them had ended as she quickly tried to move pass him, obviously in a state of panic.

Takumi watched her scurry away. It didn't matter if he was unable to get her name. He'd see her again soon. He'd make sure of it.

 **つづく**


	2. Awaken

**Notes:** Since these were all finished way before I posted them here, I now present chapter 2. The prompt had been Kitchen/Ingredients.

 **Musubi**

 **Chapter 2: Awaken**

 **Written by:** M. Mondsichel

田所 恵 xタクミアルデイニー

Rousing from his light slumber, Isami heard the banging of pots & clattering of utensils echoing throughout the house. He already knew who it was but decided to check it out anyway. It was clear that it would take a while before he'd be able to fall back to sleep again.

Even if the hallway was dimly lit, the darker haired twin was able to find the kitchen with much ease. He knew the place like the back of his hand and it also helped that the sounds got louder as he got nearer.

The door was slightly ajar, and since he had no intention of entering and disturbing the only occupant of the room, he chose to take a small peep instead.

His brother was busily preparing something on the counter and he didn't even need to see it to know what it was. He already figured that on nights when his older twin had really missed her, he would try to recreate the very first dish that he had helped her make.

 _Dorayaki._

It was often said that two people, who had suffered through something traumatic together, would almost always end up with each other. And that was what exactly had happened. Takumi and Megumi had fallen in love, and by the end of their first year, the proud Italian-Japanese guy and the meek Japanese girl, had started to date.

People from the Academy envied them. Their relationship was just too pure and sweet that every student in the campus, as well as faculty members, could not help but support them.

They were inseparable and in the very few classes that they didn't have together, Takumi would always seem to leave his in a hurry to wait for her outside hers. He was ever the perfect gentleman, but had a bad habit of showing her off whenever he could.

More often than not, their fingers would always be entwined as they walked through the large property of their academy. Their relationship seemed perfect, and on the rare moments that they did fight, they would resolve it almost immediately. They both made sure to not let the sun set on their anger.

They were the ideal couple and everyone thought that they'd get married right after graduation. But alas, it wasn't meant to be.

It was inevitable that they would separate, but both clung to the hope that they would make it somehow. Takumi was bound to return to his mother land and take over their family's trattoria, while Megumi would return to her place in the countryside and help manage her family's inn. That was the reason they went to Totsuki in the first place.

They had split amicably just a few days before graduation. Neither was willing to just let their families' businesses go to waste.

Takumi was the one who initiated the break-up, although he didn't think that they would actually go through with it. He had been under the impression that if he put their relationship on the line, the dark haired chef would relent and follow him back to Italy. It was a miscalculation on his part because he had been too immature, too blinded by his selfishness and too cocky over her feelings for him

He had expected her to leave everything behind in hopes of staying with him. He had been wrong.

Tadokoro Megumi agreed to part ways even if she had been tearing up the entire time.

It had been 3 years since then, and both of them tried to move on as they should be.

The blonde had reentered the dating scene quite abruptly and Isami surmised that his brother only did it as an attempt to forget all about the girl he had left behind. But the younger twin always knew that no matter how beautiful, smart, talented or refined his brother's new beau was, she would never be able to compare to his greatest love.

The older of the two didn't need to admit anything for him to find out that he never truly got over Megumi. Not when he'd catch the older Aldini cooking her favorite dishes on bad days and not when he'd find him holed up in his room, reading stained and worn out recipes that he had collaborated on making with Megumi when they had still been together.

Takumi had already memorized those by heart.

"It just doesn't taste right." The blue-eyed, blonde Italian pushed the plate in front of him away. He looked more tired now than when he first started to cook. It wasn't the first time he heard his brother say it, in fact, ever since they got back, anything that he had cooked from the recipes that his ex-girlfriend had left him never tasted right.

Isami knew, as he gazed at the collapsed, defeated figure of his older twin, that his brother would never get out of his slump.

No matter how hard Takumi tried to recreate the dorayaki that Megumi-chan made all those years ago, he would never be able to.

Even with all the fresh ingredients, the delicately done prep work or the perfectly mastered cooking techniques, his brother will always have something to complain about. He would never be satisfied.

The truth behind the success of the dish had been Tadokoro's endless warmth, and now that he was without her, it would never taste the same.

 **つづく**


	3. Awakening

**Notes:** I now present to you the last part of this series. Prompt 3 was all about Firsts/Sexy. Hope you enjoyed this.

 **Musubi**

 **Chapter 3: Awakening**

 **Written by:** M. Mondsichel

田所 恵 xタクミアルデイニー

Leaning on the door frame that led to their shared bedroom, Takumi could not help but give his wife an appreciative stare. Her dark, wavy locks tumbled upon her back like gentle waves as she released them from the bands that held it up earlier that evening.

It always, completely, mesmerized him to watch her get ready for bed.

Her robe loosely hanged from her shoulders as she delicately applied lotion all over her body. One leg was extended, giving him a great view of her shapely appendage. Her creamy skin called out to him, just begging to be touched.

He licked his lips, thinking that it was the most sensual act she's ever done and the ironic part was, she did it without ever realizing it. He tried his very best to not pounce on the unsuspecting woman, who was still unaware that he was standing there.

Returning to Japan had been the right choice, and as he looked on at the sultry ministrations of Tadokoro Megumi, he could confidently say that he had no regrets leaving Trattoria Aldini behind to Isami.

He had almost lost her once before, and vowed to never do so again. Not being with her almost destroyed him, and without the intervention from his younger twin and their former classmates, he thought that he would probably still be a shell of a person.

He loved her more than anything in the world.

With her back still turned to him, Takumi decided that it was time to make his presence known.

"Tadaima." The blue-eyed man knelt on the middle of their soft bed, and hugged her from behind, her distinct, mellow scent drifted to his nose and he wanted to bury his face at the crook of her neck.

"Welcome home Takumi." She angled her head a bit in an effort to look at her husband but failed.

Megumi closed the lid on her lotion and put it beside her designated side table. She found that her movements were being restricted by the hold her spouse had on her but she didn't mind. She loved how affectionate her high school sweetheart was. He had always acted on his love for her and she had considered herself lucky to have such an obliging partner.

She sighed contentedly before speaking.

"I was thinking…" She trailed off, uncertain on how to go about asking her question.

They've been together for years, albeit for a time they did split-up, but they managed to get back together and decided to marry soon after. He had surprised her at her doorstep one evening and had proposed right then and there. She had cried and managed to say a yes through her sobs.

She felt blessed for being the one he chose to spend his whole life with and didn't want him to think that she was being ungrateful with her request.

"Hmm?" He buried his face deeper and held her tighter.

"Would you… Do you…" She could not bring herself to say it out loud just yet.

"What is it Megumi?" He whispered seductively in her ear and afterwards, he started to trail small kisses on the side of her neck and on to her now, bare shoulder. The blonde tried to keep from smiling when he heard his wife gasp. Purposely placing his lips on a sensitive area in order to elicit a reaction from her, and it did not disappoint.

She tried to wiggle away from him, his mouth and hands were beginning to be a distraction, and he reluctantly let her go for the time being. He leaned lazily on their headboard as he waited for her to continue whatever it was that she was trying to say.

He gazed at her lovingly, trying to keep his longing, for more contact, in check.

"Do you think it's time?" She folded her hands on her lap as she positioned herself in a way that she was face to face with him. It's been a little over a year since their nuptials but somehow, there were times wherein she still felt nervous around him. It was endearing in a way.

Takumi didn't understand what his wife was trying to say so he opted to raise an eyebrow instead. He watched the lovely woman before him attempt to steady her breathing and felt even more compelled to have his way with her when she bit her lip nervously.

Megumi's innocence made his blood boil in a good kind of way.

"Should we try for a baby?" There. She finally said it and patiently waited for the words to sink in.

A dozen questions bombarded her mind.

What if it was too soon? What if they weren't ready? What if she wasn't good enough to become a mother? What if he didn't want to have a child?

They never talked about it so she never really knew how he felt about starting a family. She always believed that he would make a great father so what now?

To say that he was taken aback would've been an understatement, and she almost tried to take her words back, but then he gave her one of his breathtaking smiles. The man could not hold it in any longer as he quickly pulled the woman towards him.

The idea of having a mini version of his wife, and possibly him, flashed before his eyes. A response wasn't needed because she already knew the answer.

Pinning her to the bed, Takumi proceeded to kiss her heatedly.

"Shall we start now?"

 **終わり**


End file.
